Where the Soul Resides
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: Story up for adoption! She was just a spirit, not knowing her past while stuck to exist on one solitary cliff. He was a boy in need of a friend. It started as a hello and transformed into so much more. Fem!Ukitake/Ichigo.


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This story is up for adoption, if anyone is interested just email me and I give you my thoughts on my vision for this story, or if you don't want my thoughts on it and just want to continue off this little blurp that's fine.

* * *

The waves crashed against the unmoving stone and lightning ripped through the sky followed sluggishly by an explosion of thunder that shook the ground. Wind brutalized the surrounding trees, so unlike its playful alter ego that breezed gently through the leaves. Dark clouds broiled and grew, never thinning to let even a single ray of sun pierce its skin. The rain had not yet escaped from its confines, but the air was thick with its smell.

It had been like this for days.

Not that she minded. She was actually thrilled by this awesome display of nature's rage. A deep connection between the raging tempest and her soul sung and beat in the same erratic and chaotic chord. She did not know where this connection came from, maybe it had always been with her. Maybe that was why this cliff edge was her one solitary existence, perhaps it reminded her of home. A home that was lost in the chaotic waves of her mind.

Solitary.

For solitary is all that she has known. As well as she could tell she ahs always been alone on this edge, and never has she had the inclination to leave her beloved spot. She was not curious of other places nor felt a need to move on. This was her whole existence, as far as she knew. Maybe she was waiting for something or someone, but that was just speculative.

The young woman smiled as the sky lit up once again. She really did enjoy these raging storms.

A snapping of twigs and a rustle of bushes had her turning her head. She was utterly curious to find what animal would be out and about during such a violent storm. She took a few steps away from her perch. Trying to see was near impossible for her with long strands of white hair swirling around and impairing her vision. Huffing, she gathered the majority of her hair and held onto it while the other hand batted away errant strands.

But it didn't really matter since the object of her search popped out of the tree-line and stumbled onto the rising ground of the cliff. It was a boy. He had a crop of vibrant orange hair sticking in all directions. She was immediately concerned for it looked like the child was crying. Lost, maybe? He looked about nine or ten, but still too young to be wandering around in a storm. At least, that's the impression that came to her mind.

He climbed up to her spot. She scooted a bit to make room for him. The boy crouched down and continued quietly sobbing. He didn't acknowledge her presence, nobody ever did. It constantly puzzled her that the people who visited this spot always ignored her (maybe it was normal?), she didn't expect this child to be any different. As another sob wracked his small frame her heart constricted. She wanted to comfort this small being, it upset her to see unhappy people. She had an instinct to help, but had never really had the opportunity to act upon it. Well, she nodded to herself, now seemed to be a pretty good time.

Another flash of lightning, the boom of its mate made the boy jump. She approached him and knelt down, she put her hand on his shoulder. Well, it was really just ghosting above, afraid to touch.

"It's going to rain soon, sweetheart. I don't think you want to be out here when it starts." Nobody else listened to her when she talked, but she thought she might give it another go.

The boy jumped and scrambled as fast as he could onto his feet. His big – sad – brown eyes stared at her. She felt like she was being assessed and calculated. The boy was intelligent and sharp, she could see it in the eyes that looked older than they should. He took a step away from her and she had the feeling that he was ready to bolt. She spread out her hands unthreateningly and smiled.

The boy frowned, a tear rolled down his chubby cheek. When he realized that he was still crying he furiously rubbed his eyes and then glared at her. She chuckled and tilted her head, ecstatic to finally be interacting with someone.

"Are you lost, child?"

They boy shook his head, his posture became less rigid and he sat back down, but continued staring at her. Finally he huffed, "Are you a ghost?"

She was startled by the sudden question. It was odd, really. But she considered it seriously. Was she a ghost? She really didn't know.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

The boy made a weird face, "Well if you don't know then you must be one."

The logic was a bit childish, but it actually made sense. If she were a ghost then that would explain why nobody paid any attention to her. But then why could this child see her? These thoughts confused her somewhat so she dismissed them for later.

"Well, if you're not lost than can I help you with something else?"

"I don't want any help." He mumbled and then sniffled.

She looked at the raging waters and then back at the boy. The kid should really not be here, the weather was sure to get worse. "Being out in a storm is dangerous."

"I don't care."

The young woman pursed her lips, obstinate little tyke. Too bad she didn't have any candy . . . She raised an eyebrow, where had that thought come from? She went to touch his shoulder again, but he shivered and scooted away.

"Weeellll, can I just sit here with you then?"

"Whatever."

She cheerfully watched the storm while glancing every now and again to her companion. Usually she didn't talk a lot (nobody to talk to really), but she just couldn't stay silent with this troubled spirit beside her.

"Do you want a hug?"

The boy glanced sharply at her and gave her an incredulous look. She smiled again and leaned in to give a hug, but then the strangest thing happened. She passed right through him and fell to the ground. This had never happened before. Of course, she had never tried to touch someone before. She made an oof! sound and her long hair splayed out everywhere, so annoying. She blushed and looked over her shoulder.

The kid was staring at her, different emotions were flashing across his face until his lips turned slightly upward. He snorted and turned away, his shoulders were shaking. The young woman was afraid that he might be crying again, but when she got up and walked back to her spot she saw that the boy was actually trying his hardest not to laugh.

Well, not quite what she was going for, but it was the next best thing.

She chuckled a bit as well. They settled into a comfortable silence. When the skies opened up and the rain came pouring down, neither seemed overly concerned. When she looked over she noticed that the boy had gone back to being solemn. His spiky hair was now plastered to his head, she figured hers must look the same. But when she looked down the white strands were still dry. Well, maybe she really was a ghost.

The kid sniffled, "It was raining when it happened."

She looked next to her, not really understanding, "When what happened."

"My mom – " the boy ducked his head and his voice was unsteady, "she died a couple days ago."

Her eyes widened in horror. Oh dear. A sense of loss swirled in her, like she knew what loss felt like. Like she had experienced it; but she didn't think she had. The strange feeling was nothing compared to the one of compassion that engulfed her. She imagined sending feelings of warmth towards her young companion who had broken down in sobs. It might have been her imagination, but it seemed to have worked as the child calmed down a bit.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

She almost didn't catch what he said as the rain continued beating down. Now she was confused, "Why would it be your fault, sweetheart?"

"I didn't listen, I just ran off. I'm so stupid, why didn't I see it?"

"What?"

"The girl was a ghost, mom was only trying to save me, it's my fault."

She was slightly lost, but didn't press for details. Instead she let the boy grieve for a few minutes. "What about the rest of your family?"

The boy sniffled and looked up, "I ran away. They don't need me, they're all sad. I made them sad because mom's dead. It's my fault they're sad."

"But won't they be even sadder if they lose you too?"

"Why would they be sad? They should be happy that a freak like me left."

"I don't think you're a freak."

The boy stood up, angry, "You don't understand! I see things! People that aren't really there. My family doesn't see them, my friends are always looking at me weird because of it! They say I see ghosts. I'm. A. Freak."

She felt sad, "But . . . if you were normal like everyone else . . . than you wouldn't be able to see me." She clenched at her dress and whispered, "It's so lonely being by myself. I'm always by myself. I've . . . I've enjoyed talking to you. You have made me undeniably happy being here with me."

The boy's anger faded away and he stared at her in thought. Then he looked away. Scuffing his foot he mumbled, "I've enjoyed talking to you too."

Her face lighted up, "See, this gift of yours isn't a bad thing. You shouldn't listen to what others say, they're probably just jealous."

"You think so?"

She nodded with conviction, "I also think that your family misses you terribly. They're probably looking for you right now. I'm not an expert on this stuff, but I think you're family will always have that gap where your mother use to be, but at least you have each other. Why are you even out here with me? You have a family to go protect, ne?"

He nodded, slowly she could see a new spark of flame enter his eyes, even if they still remained sad. At that moment sunlight burst out from behind the clouds and shined down on the wet town of Karakura. The rain looked like crystallized sunshine as it slowed to a light sprinkle. She laughed, delighted at the sensation of light coming from the setting sun. The boy looked at her and then gazed around.

She grinned, "Hmm, that was shorter than I expected it to be. Too bad, I do love a good storm."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're kind of strange."

She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers and laughed, "I take that as a very good sign. Thank goodness I'm not some boring old ghost, huh?"

The boy turned and looked at the trees, he seemed reluctant, "I guess I should head back home . . ."

The young woman nodded, "That would be a good idea."

With his back turned she allowed sadness to cross her face. When the boy left she would be alone again. How she hated being alone.

The boy turned around and gave a small smile, "Is it alright if I come back to visit?"

Her face immediately lifted, a smile blossomed, "Of course! Please do, I could use some company up here."

He nodded and started walking before pausing and turning again, "Thanks." He started walking, but stopped yet again, "My name's Ichigo, by-the-way. It was nice meeting you."

She waved, absolutely beaming, she had a friend! She was so glad this orange-haired, angry boy had stumbled upon her little spot.

"I'm Juushiro, it was a pleasure meeting you too!"


End file.
